First Christmas
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: A series of five Christmases, each marking an important time in Clint and Natasha's life together. Clint/Natasha Tony/Pepper Thor/Jane


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright kids, you all seemed to love Jason and Talia so I'm gonna be a nice Grinch this year and give you more of them! Now, it won't just be Jason and Talia, we're gonna have some other milestones in Clint and Natasha's life together, yes even from when they were just partners. It'll be fun! So, read on kids!

Disclaimer: I own Jas and Tali.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

I.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Here."

Clint frowned as his partner of just about seven months shoved a badly wrapped present in his face as he was trying to finish his morning work out.

"Um, hi Natasha," Clint said as he wiped his face. "I see you're up early this morning."

Natasha waved the gift at him. "Here."

Clint sat on a near by bench and rested his forearms on his thighs. "It's not my birthday so why are you waving a present at me?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "It's Christmas. Even I know that."

Clint frowned again as he ran over the month and date in his head. Well crap, she was right. He knew there was a reason for Phil's looks and subtle hints at finding out what Natasha liked.

Natasha smirked. "You forgot."

Clint coughed, not bothering to lie. "Maybe." Okay, not bothering to lie completely. "How the hell did you manage to remember? Fury's had you in psych evals and training since you got here." The only time she wasn't was when they had missions.

Natasha shrugged. "Phil gave me a calendar when I first got here and I've been marking the days off since."

Clint glared at the ground. Their damn handler was working against him. How many times did Clint have to tell Phil subtlety was lost on him? But Clint wasn't completely in hot water with his partner. He did have a gift for her, it was just supposed to be when she was finally cleared as a full agent instead of just his charge. Looks like he'd have to find something else for that.

"Well," Clint stood up. "if you'll follow me, I do have something for you. Even if it wasn't intended as a Christmas present."

Natasha shrugged, tucking Clint's gift under her arm and followed him from the gym. They were silent as they made their way through the base, Clint acknowledging some of the other agents while Natasha kept her eyes forward and her face blank. Not many had learned to trust the assassin yet, even if Clint was the one who brought her back and defended her to anyone who dared speak against her.

They got the Clint's room and he let them inside. Walking over to his dresser, he crouched down to one of the bottom drawers and opened it. He pulled out a long thin box and turned back to his partner, who had taken up a seat on the foot of his bed.

"I hope you like it," Clint said as he moved to sit beside her. "and don't use it to kill me."

Natasha handed Clint his as she took hers. "Back at you."

Clint smirked before focusing on the wrapping paper that was held on by entirely too much tape. "Phil help you wrap this?" A scoff was his only answer. Carefully removing the paper, he opened the square box and was surprised to find arrow tips inside.

"They're different from your other ones," Natasha said, causing Clint to look at her and see she was waiting for him before opening her own gift. "There's four different sets. The top one are explosive tips, the next two are grappling hooks, since I know how you like to jump off things and the last," she smirked. "were my idea. They have a five second time delay before releasing a thick smog that can cover any escape."

Clint removed on of the tips and held it up, inspecting it. "Natasha, these are amazing." he smiled at her. "Thank you,"

Natasha nodded. "You're welcome." she looked at her own gift. "My turn?"

Clint returned the nod. "Yup, go on."

Pulling the simple red ribbon off, Natasha opened the cover and pulled the tissue paper to the side. Her face morphed into the first real smile Clint had ever seen as she took in the high carbon steel stiletto dagger with onyx and sterling silver accents.

"Thank you," Natasha said softly, running her fingers over the blade.

Clint smiled. "You're welcome,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

She used that dagger three months later to save his ass and after, he used the new smog tips to get them home.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

II.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Natasha slowly came awake to the faint sensation of someone running the very tip of their finger up and down the bridge of her nose. Knowing only one person could get that close to her without either losing a limb or gaining a bullet hole, she reached a hand up and swatted at the head just over her shoulder.

"Knock it off," she muttered into her pillow. "I got in late."

A gentle chuckle vibrated against her back. "I know you did. But it's already one in the afternoon."

Natasha squinted an eye open and glared at the clock on her nightstand. Damnit, he wasn't lying. "There is no way I've been asleep for ten hours. I feel dead."

"You look pretty damn alive to me."

Rolling her eyes, Natasha shifted to give Clint a look. "Is that all you ever think about?"

Clint shrugged from his half of the bed. "Not all the time but when my beautiful girlfriend has been on a mission for two weeks without me, yeah it's pretty much front and center in my mind."

Natasha laughed and curled herself against Clint's chest. "Believe me, I got so bored at times, I would imagine what our conversations would be had you been there." her eyes shot open and she pulled back. "Shit, it's Christmas. I forgot."

Clint pulled her back into his arms. "Believe me, Tasha, having you home is plenty for me. But," he stroked her long red hair. "if it's that important to you, you can take this week to get me something and we'll exchange gifts on New Years eve."

Natasha smiled and kissed Clint's chest. "I like that idea, thank you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

By the time New Years eve rolled around, Natasha had the perfect gift for Clint and was prepared to give it to him. Too bad they had to wait until after the SHIELD party that Fury decided was oh so important that year, making attendance mandatory. And Phil was picking them up, just to make sure they didn't decide to ignore their boss.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"That party lasted entirely too long." Clint whined as they returned home.

Natasha laughed. "Does this mean you don't want to exchange gifts any more?" It was about five to midnight and they'd managed to talk Phil into letting them leave early. He'd agreed to cover with Fury.

Clint snorted. "I will not let Fury's need to be festive take away our gift exchange." he gave Natasha a kiss. "Five minutes to change and get back here."

Natasha nodded her agreement and they headed off to their room.

Five minutes later found the two in sweats, curled up on the couch in front of their fire place. Natasha was going first this year and Clint kept his arms wrapped around her for warmth as she fought with the wrapping paper and bow he'd put on her gift. The box wasn't very big but she couldn't wait to see what was inside.

Finally getting the box open, Natasha smiled as she pulled out a silver bangle with a copper oval holding the bracelet together. The oval was engraved with her call sign, 'Black Widow' and had a small silver spider at one end.

"Really?" she asked Clint with a grin.

He shrugged, his own grin growing. "I saw it when I was out being bored while you were gone. I couldn't pass it up and hadn't been able to find anything else for you. You like it?"

Natasha slid the bracelet on. "I love it." she kissed Clint. "Your turn."

Clint shifted so he was opening his present in Natasha's lap, his arms still around her. The wrapping job was better then their first Christmas but there was still room for much improvement. His gift was a multifunctional wrist watch with at least eight different things that would help greatly on missions.

"I saw the aftermath of your last watch after I got back." Natasha said with a smirk. "Which scientist did you piss off this time?"

Clint laughed. "None, actually. I swung my arm too hard while training and bashed it good on the wall in the gym." he kissed Natasha's neck. "Thank you,"

Natasha looked at the clock. "Happy New Year, Clint."

Clint rested his head against Natasha's. "Happy New Year, Natasha."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

III.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Tony's over excited shout came through the PA system of Stark Tower, filling each member of the team with the urge to beat the holy hell out of their teammate. A loud crash a couple of floors down told the resident assassins that Tony's wake up call had woken not only Bruce but the Hulk as well. Thankfully Thor was with them for the holiday and would be able to calm the green beast down.

"How much would Pepper mind us killing him?" Clint asked, his face pressed against Natasha's shoulder.

Natasha huffed into her pillow. "At this point, I don't give a damn." The entire team had just returned from a mission the night before and were exhausted to say the least. "How can he be so damn awake when he was bitching so loudly about being tired and wanting to sleep for a year last night?"

"I don't know." Clint yawned. "But if this lasts passed the morning, he won't be seeing tonight."

A loud banging on their door, had the two shooting twin glares when the person on the other side didn't wait for an answer and just waltzed right in.

"Spider girl! Legolas!" Tony grinned at them, dressed in a green suit with a red shirt. "Time to get up! We've got presents to open!"

Natasha gave Tony a hard glare. "Stark, you already let the Hulk out, you really wanna release two more beasts this morning?"

Tony frowned. "What?"

Clint shut his eyes and shook his head. And Tony Stark was supposed to be a genius. "Get out before we make what Bruce's other half does look like child's play. We'll be up when we're ready."

Tony finally saw the twin death glares he was getting and quickly backed out of the room while a final word. "Fifteen minutes to present time!"

Natasha dropped her head back down. "I hate that man."

Clint grunted his agreement.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

An hour later found the Avengers, Pepper and Jane gathered in the common area around the Christmas tree, all but Pepper glaring at Tony. None more so then Bruce. Apparently letting the other guy out for a stroll wasn't how he wanted to start his first Christmas with the team.

"You're an ass, Tony." Bruce said for the third time.

"It's not like I meant for it to happen." Tony defended himself.

"Everyone knows startling Bruce like that makes the other guy come out, Stark." Steve said. "Your acting like a little kid who just met Santa is no different."

"Okay guys," Pepper finally came to her boyfriend's defense. "Tony is very sorry and it won't ever happen again." she gave said boyfriend a look. "Right?"

Tony huffed. "Yeah, fine. I'm sorry." he started bouncing in his seat. "Can we open presents now?"

Jane leaned towards Pepper. "Is he always like this?"

"Unfortunately." Natasha answered for her friend. "Though, this is worse then usual. Who knew Tony Stark was such a kid for the holidays."

Pepper sighed. "I did." she grabbed Tony's wrist. "Okay Tony, go pass out the presents so we can open them."

No one was surprised to see the billionaire practically fly from his seat to the base of the tree where presents were piled up in different wrapping papers.

"Bird boy, Blondie," Tony tossed two presents. "think fast."

The two caught them without a second's hesitation while giving Tony a look for the nicknames, not that they weren't used to it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After present time with the team, and a mentally five year old Tony, Natasha and Clint retreated back to their floor for their own gift giving. Since their gifts tended towards more personal, they were more comfortable opening them in private.

Natasha grabbed Clint's gift from her bag where she'd been carrying it so no harm would come to it and sat on the floor in front of the fire place while Clint ducked into the room to grab hers. She smiled at the small box, hoping Clint would be happy with what she picked out.

"Here we go," Clint walked over with a large box that had several holes around the top.

Natasha frowned. "My present needs air?"

Clint laughed as he set the box down and sat next to Natasha. "Yes it does but that's as much as I'm telling you." he held out his hand. "Me first cause you'll be too distracted after yours to remember."

Natasha's frown deepened but she handed Clint his present any way.

Clint took the small box and pealed the wrapping paper back. He gave Natasha's present a glance before pulling the lid off his own. Inside, nestled in black tissue paper was a necklace. Picking up the thick black cord, Clint held it up so he could see the pendent. It was a silver bow with a glass golden hawk's eye in the middle.

"Nat," Clint said softly. "this is beautiful."

Natasha smiled. "I thought you'd like it. I know you're not the jewelry type but that's why I put it on a cord instead of a chain. Less chance of it getting tangled with your tags with way too."

Clint tied the cord around his neck in a tight, well practiced knot and smiled at Natasha. "Thank you," he pulled her present over. "Your turn now."

Natasha huffed at Clint's need to use ribbons on all her presents but quickly loosened the bow and pulled the cover off. What was inside made a smile spread wide across her face.

Curled up in a little ball was a fluffy tan and white border collie puppy. As if sensing it was being watched, the little one opened her eyes and peaked up at Natasha before letting out a big yawn.

Natasha laughed and picked the puppy up, cradling her close. "Hi there," she turned her smile on Clint. "how'd you know?" It had been her dream to own a collie since she was little.

Clint stroked the dog's ears. "Your face every time you saw one. I can read you like an open book, Tasha. It didn't take me long to figure it out." he watched Natasha cuddle the dog. "Her name's Baleigh. She's rescue, found when she was about three weeks old. The shelter guesses she's about four months old now. You like her?"

Natasha leaned over and gave Clint a long kiss.

"You have no idea," Natasha said once they broke apart. "thank you so much."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

IV.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Soft cries broke the calm air on Clint and Natasha's first Christmas as parents. As usual, before the two assassins could lift their heads, Baleigh was off the bed and down the hall. The two year old collie was fiercely protective of Jason and his cries put her on high alert.

Natasha soon followed the dog as Clint took a bit more time to wake up, knowing his son was just hungry and not in any real danger.

Natasha fed Jason and dressed him in the outfit Tony and Pepper had picked out for his first Christmas. A red shirt and green pants. The pants had little birds all over them while the shirt said 'Lil Sniper's First X-Mas'. Natasha had found it hilarious. Tony had found Clint's death glares and grumbling hilarious.

Bouncing the seven month old, Natasha carried him down the hall, meeting Clint at the elevator. As per tradition, round one of present opening was taking place with the team.

Clint groaned when he saw what Jason was wearing. "Really Tash?"

Natasha grinned. "Think of it this way, you're allowing it for Pepper. She's pregnant and will be highly offended if Jason isn't wearing what they gave him."

Clint huffed but nodded. "Fine." he turned his head down the hall and let out a soft whistle. "Come Baleigh."

The dog came trotting from Jason's room, a small stuffed hawk carefully held in her mouth. Clint took the toy and handed it to Jason, who grabbed it with both arms and snuggled into it, his little eyes drooping.

"Someone's not quite ready for Christmas," Natasha smiled.

Clint yawned and rubbed his eyes. "He's not the only one." he kissed Jason's head. "Don't worry bud, I'll get some coffee and Mommy will get you juice and we'll be all good to go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tony's head popped up like a gopher as the elevator doors opened and revealed the Barton family. "About time, Spider Girl! Legolas!"

Clint gave Tony a look. "He's learning to talk, Tony. Can you not call us that, please?"

Bruce looked surprised. "He's trying already?"

Natasha nodded as she settled beside the doctor on the couch. "Yup, he was trying to say Dada last night while we were putting him to bed."

Bruce smiled and slid off the couch to pet Baleigh. "That's amazing, guys."

"We shouldn't be too surprised." Steve said. "Look at who his parents are." he gladly took Jason when Natasha held the baby out. "You got some smart parents, kiddo."

Pepper smiled from her chair, her stomach covered in a simple forest green dress. "He's getting big, fast."

Clint ruffled his son's dirty blonde hair. "Too fast, if you ask me."

Thor boomed out a laugh, which Jason was thankfully used to. "My father used to speak the same as I grew."

"I think it's a parent thing." Natasha said, smiling at Bruce and Baleigh, who were laying on the carpet in front of the tree. The dog had done wonders for helping Bruce control the other guy.

Tony snorted. "Ain't that the truth. My mom was constantly getting all choked up over how big I was getting. Drove me nuts."

Pepper swatted at Tony. "Be nice, Tony. Let's get started."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Natasha, Jane and Pepper stood back in the kitchen door way as they watched the boys sit on the floor, helping Jason play with his new toys, Baleigh curled up by the fire, one ear perked up to keep an eye on her charge.

"So a bunch of guys who try to act tough," Jane whispered. "they're very gentle with Jason."

Pepper smiled. "You should see Tony at night. He talks the baby to sleep, telling her about his dad and everything she can look forward to."

"Clint did the same." Natasha said softly. "Told him all about Phil and how proud he would be of him."

Jane leaned her head on the door frame. "He and I may not have gotten off to the best start but he was a good guy."

Pepper and Natasha nodded their agreement, all three looking up, as if to see Phil.

"Merry Christmas, Phil." they whispered.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

V.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jason climbed out of his bed, tapping Baleigh's hind legs as he did to let her know he was getting up. The six year old dog and four year old boy had learned to communicate through touches and sounds that only Bruce had been able to figure out. The two left Jason's room and crossed the hall to Talia's room. The ten month old baby was standing in her crib, her little hands holding the sides as she grinned at her big brother.

"Hey Tali," Jason greeted his sister. He put a hand on his sister's stomach before dropping the side of the crib to get her out. "let's go wake Mommy and Daddy with Baleigh, yeah?"

Talia clapped her hands together. "Dada! Mama!"

Jason grinned. "Right! Good job!" he stroked Baleigh's right ear and the dog grabbed Talia's stuffed beaver and trotted after her two charges as they headed for Clint and Natasha's room. The door was cracked, so Baleigh could get in and out. Moving quietly, Jason carried Talia into the room and over to the bed. He was just tall enough to set Talia on the bed and climb up, situating his sister in his lap before nodding to Baleigh.

The fully grown border collie started wagging her tail before jumping up on the bed, landing between the sleeping agents with a loud thump and bark.

Clint and Natasha bolted up right and stared as their children started giggling their heads off and Baleigh greeted them with long licks across their faces.

Clint sighed. "I guess it's morning."

Natasha gave her son and daughter a playful glare. "Jason, how did you get Talia in here?"

"I carried her, Mommy!" Jason proclaimed proudly. "I was real careful, too."

Clint scooped both kids up at once, settling them in his lap. "We know you wanted to surprise us bud, but you're supposed to wait for me or Mommy before getting Tali up."

Jason looked down at his sister. "Baleigh was with me."

Natasha watched Clint fold at the tone of Jason's voice. Boy were they in trouble when Talia learned that tone. "Alright sweetie, since it's Christmas, we'll let it go. But don't do it again, please."

Jason nodded. "Promise, Mommy." he looked between his parents. "Team time?"

Clint laughed. "Yeah, team time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Bridget!" Jason shot out of the elevator, over to where his cousin was sitting by the tree.

Bridget Stark looked up with a grin, her blue eyes sparkling from the Christmas lights, her light brown hair secured in two braids. "Jason!"

Tony slapped a hand over his reactor. "What am I, Jas? Chop liver? Don't you wanna see me?"

Jason looked at his uncle. "You're right there, Uncle Tony. I can see you from here."

The other men snickered while the women took Talia and Jane and Thor's two and a half year old daughter, Samantha, into the kitchen. They did not want to see the fall out of that comment. Bridget decided to follow her mother, knowing her cousin had gotten himself in trouble with her daddy.

"I think he wants a hug, bud." Clint managed through his laughter.

Jason nodded in understanding and flung himself into Tony's arms. "Hi Uncle Tony!"

"Un'le Tuny!" Samantha's twin, Matthew, toddled from his place under the tree to hug his uncle as well.

Steve laughed. "Feeling more loved, Stark?"

Tony grinned as he arranged the boys on his lap. "Damn straight."

"Tony!" the three women scolded him from the kitchen.

Tony shrunk, hiding behind his nephews. "Sorry!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Bruce stroked Baleigh's fur as the dog fell asleep with her head on his thigh and watched the rest of the group around him. Clint and Natasha were curled up in one of the love seats while Pepper and Tony sat in the other. Jane and Thor were stretched out on the couch, Steve taking up the cushion they'd left for him. And the kids were sleeping soundly under the tree, Jason and Bridget on either side of the smaller kids, Talia nestled between Samantha and Matthew.

"Merry Christmas, guys." Bruce said quietly.

The others smiled. "Merry Christmas,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yeah, so there were more kids then just Jason and Talia. *grins* Surprise! Alright, there's our Christmas story for 2012. And yes, Jason, Talia and the other Avenger kids will be making come backs in the future. I've grown attached to the munchkins. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading! Merry Christmas!

End Transmission


End file.
